For Those Who Doubt
by Noa Nee
Summary: Toshiro Hiitsugaya captain of Squad Ten of the the Thirteen court Guard Squads is underestimated by everyone, especially new recruits. As he is selecting some fro positions in his squad, menos attack. Will he prove himself and save the recruits? one-shot


**Hello! this is my first Bleach Fic, so don't be too harsh please! I LOVE Hitsugaya, he's just soooo awesome! Wow, I sound like giddy schoolgirl, anywho review and enjoy. Pronunciation is at bottom, I apologize for misspellings**. DEDICATED TO ALL MY REVIEWS FOR ROBIN'S NAME

Disclaimer: I own nothing BOO HOO HOO!

For Those Who Doubt

**Captain Hitsugaya's POV **

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in front of a line of new soul reapers. All fresh from the academy, and very few had so much as achieved shikkai. Though these men and women dwarfed him, **he** was a captain and they were not. He could see that some of them would be in need of a reminder. _How many will meet the standards?_ The young captain wondered.

"Crush! Saiseki-ki!" A young recruit named Hilow Mitzuriki cried out. The tenth Captain of the thirteen court guard squads was impressed as Saiseki-ki, now a large mace, destroyed the pseudo hollow. Mitzuriki turned toward the white haired prodigy with a hopeful look in his eyes, the Captain called the graduate over.

"You did well," Toshiro told the squad ten hopeful, "Saiseki-ki did well, as did you. You have excellent technique, but you lack…" Captain trailed off.

"Lack? Lack what…sir." Hilow Mitzuriki questioned _Oh yes, you will need a reminder _thought Toshiro Hitsugaya as he noticed the delayed sir.

"You lack…tact," seeing the questioning look in the stone zanpakto's wielder, he clarified, "Even though many in the thirteen court guard squads have a tendency to fight head on, you do it to an unreasonable degree. I realize your zanpakto is such a type, but merely charging in with out a second though will get you killed. You are strong, there is no denying it, but you're lack of tact is a major draw back. Please go back to the line." Mitzuriki looked crestfallen, but walked back to the line of hopefuls.

**Hilow Mitzuriki's POV**

_That…that…that little punk!_ Thought the furious Mitzuriki, _I can't believe he told me that! Who does he think he is! Well…the captain, but still!_ He was waiting for the others to finish demonstrating their abilities, and (at least in his opinion) none were as good as he was, especially not a female soul reaper by the name of Kesiki Torugata. Her zanpakto was weak. He watched as she released it, as they both were among the small group that could release their zanpakto.

"Turn to sand! Sakyu!" she cried as sand poured from the katana that she held and flowed toward the fake hollow and covered it from head to toe, "Suna ni naru!" and the sand tore the hollow to shreds as small as sand. Hitsugaya nodded at her looking pleased as she headed back to the line. She stood next to him.

"I like the captain," she told him, "He strong and very mature. I'm looking forward to working with him. That is if I get that spot on squad ten." She added.

"He's not so great," responded the crushed male soul reaper, "I mean, he's only a kid so he can't be that strong." He glanced over at said child captain, who was talking with his lieutenant, the busty Rangiku Matsumoto. He turned back to Torugata, "Seriously he can't be that strong, and you won't get the spot **I **will."

"I hope so." She responded with a sweet smile, but suddenly turn cold, "You shouldn't speak of the captain in such ways. He may be young, but that means he's really, **really **strong, to be a captain at such a young age." Suddenly, both soul reapers felt a chill run down their spines. They both turned to see the white haired captain who has appeared behind them.

"I want all recruits who have achieved shikkai to follow me. We're going to have a field test. Hollows have been spotted in West Rukongai and you have been ordered by the Head-Captain to come with squad ten to…prove yourselves." He turned and spoke to the strawberry-blonde lieutenant,

"Matsumoto, have them taken to the far back to serve as backup. They are **not **to engage the hollows unless **absolutely** necessary." With that he disappeared, leaving Mitzuriki and Torugata shocked at how he could appear and disappear without a trace. Rangiku began to speak,

"All right! Like the Captain said all recruits who have achieved shikkai follow me!" She jumped up followed by a small group of about six, out of the eighteen that were looking for a spot, it seemed only six were ready. The group included himself and Torugata, and four others, only one of which he knew. A teen by the name of Rurich Mizuni, they had been classmates at the academy. _I didn't know he had achieved shikkai_ Mused the male soul reaper. Suddenly, he felt a presence on his right and since Torugata was on his left… His hand went to Saiseki-ki as he turned to find…the lieutenant of squad ten.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!" He said, "You startled me."

"Sorry," she responded with a smile, "I just wanted to with you and your girlfriend good luck." She laughed at his blush.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my rival!" he responded adamantly. It was true. He and Kesiki had been rivals even before they had entered the soul reaper academy; in fact he had joined because she did, just to be able to prove he could finally beat her at something, so far, no luck. Matsumoto began to speak again in a more serious tone,

"I wouldn't go talking about the captain like that. The guy has ears in the back of his head, when it comes to cracks about himself, and anything else for that matter. And while he may come off as cruel and cold, every one of the squad members owes him their lives at least once. I myself owe him my life more times than I can count, and when he criticizes you, he's only trying to keep you alive."

"With all due respect, Lieutenant," Hilow replied, "But I'll believe that when I see it with my own eyes." The bubbly lieutenant just smiled and disappeared in much the same way the captain had. _What was that about?_

**Lieutenant Matsumoto's POV**

_That rookie has no idea what he's in for. _Thought the busty Lieutenant smugly remembering her conversation with the hopeful… _What was his name? Hilow, that was it! Hilow Mitzuriki. Seems like a good guy, but he wants to see the captain's power he's in for a big surprise, _a smile once more crossing her pretty face.

"We're here Lieutenant Matsumoto!" fifth seat Temari Kage called out to her. Right now the positions third **and** fourth seat were open, two positions that the captain was hoping to fill, but the rookies didn't know that.

"Spread out and take a defensive positions around the perimeter!" She ordered, "No hollows get past us!" Squad ten cheered and took up positions. She then turned to the recruits,

"You six are going to follow me." She said with a sly grin, and she turned to Mitzuriki, "You wanted to see the captains power, now's your chance." As they were about to leave the sounds of a battle was heard behind them. She turned quickly to see…

"Menos!" She yelled, but it was too late. It's massive white foot stomped on the ground crushing several soul reapers. It slowly advanced toward her and the recruits. _I can't let them get hurt!_ She thought as she drew her zanpakto.

"Roar! Hieneko!" She cried as her zanpakto turned to ash and circled the menos, killing it as several more stepped into existence. She turned her blade on them, but it was once again too late. One of then swung its arm at her. It connected and sent her flying into a tree. The last thought that entered her head as she blacked out was _Captain's gonna kill me._

**Hilow Mitzuriki's POV**

As he watched the lieutenant fall one thought cursed through his head _Oh shit!_ With the lieutenant down no one would be able to command them. They were doomed! He suddenly got an idea,

"Everyone," he called out to the few that were left, "We need to stick together. Follow me!" They all followed him to a small clearing he had seen on the way here, "Release your zanpakto!" he called out as prepared to do just that, "Crush! Saiseki-ki!" He heard many other cries of soul reapers releasing their own swords, but the one stood out.

"Turn to sand! Sakyu!" Kesiki's cry was heard and he turned to her, she smiled at him, and he returned to his plan.

"Combine out power and we might be able to defeat it!" _If we're lucky_ he mentally added. They all sent a large wave of power and the large hollow crashed against the forest floor.

"Yatah!" the young male soul reaper and others cried before they looked around at the many more menos still to be destroyed. Suddenly, a flash of white appeared in front of them hold a zanpakto.

"Captain!" cried Torugata. He turned and gave them a chilling look that told them to stay back.

"Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyourinmaru!" the white haired prodigy yelled. A marvelous white dragon made of ice poured out of his blade, as it simultaneously grew longer and a chain with a small curved blade on the end appeared on the hilt. He jumped up and sliced down one of the menos with no apparent effort. Mitzuriki's eyes widened at the incredible spiritual pressure that radiated off his small form. He was now hovering above the menos as he once again raised his blade and with another vertical slash, ice once again poured out of the tip and engulfed the menos, freezing them to the core. With one more strike the ice shattered eradicating the menos. Right then he no longer looked like a child to Hilow, but a powerful captain to be feared and respected. He swallowed as he began to walk up to the captain, but was knocked down by a hollow. His blade flew out of his hands and the hollow raised his hands to crush him, but a blade belonging to a certain young captain stopped it. Captain Hitsugaya thrust his sword into the hollow and the hollow froze and shattered. Hilow looked around as the clouds that had been brought on by Hyourinmaru dispersed, leaving a beautiful day behind.

_A-Amazing, his zanpakto even controls the weather itself! He really is strong._

**Captain Hitsugaya's POV**

"Not only did you disobey an order to stay behind, but you put the recruits in danger, were it not for the quick thinking on Mitzuriki's part, squad ten would have been nearly destroyed!" He had been chewing out Rangiku for the past ten minutes; needless to say, he was angry, no furious with his lieutenant. The recruits in the room Kesiki Torugata and Hilow Mitzuriki were watching uncomfortably from the wall of his office. Matsumoto looked awful, and he didn't doubt she felt awful too, when he gave her lashing like this on subjects that involved the squad she listened, anything else it was in one ear and out the other. Toshiro sighed and rubbed him temples. The menos incident had been a catastrophe to say the least, but it wasn't all Lieutenant Matsumoto's fault. He sighed again and spoke, "You can go now, Rangiku." She bowed and as she turned he once again called out to her, "Matsumoto, you may take the day off to…recuperate." He said with a slight smile, even he wasn't that cold. She grinned,

"Thank you, Captain!" and she bounded out of the office. The white haired genius then turned to the two recruits. _This'll be interesting_.He thought. Both were quivering slightly from his cold spiritual pressure. He stopped the angry flow and placed on a calm face.

"You both performed admirably yesterday." He began, trying to ease their anxiety, "As such I have decided to grant you both a position on my squad. Kesiki Torugata!" the female stepped forward.

"Yes sir!" she responded, a slight bit of hope and happiness in her eyes.

"I have decided to grant you the position of third seat. You have both the skill and mind needed for such a position. Also, Matsumoto tells me you two are friends, hopefully, with him as your subordinate, you be able to keep him in line." He tried and failed to keep the smile out of his voice at the look of horror on Mitzuriki's face at the news, "Hilow Mitzuriki!"

"Yes sir!" _No hesitation with the sir this time_ Toshiro noted with pleasure.

"You are now the fourth seat of squad ten." Mitzuriki looked crestfallen once again, "I understand you have a rivalry with Miss. Torugata." The new fourth seat nodded, "This way you can surpass her from the bottom. I personally find the starting at the bottom and working my way past the rivals is much more satisfying." Hilow looked up in shock and then nodded in agreement,

"Thank you sir!" he said a grin spreading across his face, and the Captain had a feeling he would be seeing Hilow Mitzuriki in the train area.

"You are dismissed." The white haired prodigy said and waved his hand in dismissal gesture, both bowed, but only the female left, "Do you want something, Fourth seat Mitzuriki?"

"Yes sir!" the man began, "I would like to thank you." Toshiro raised and eyebrow, "Thank you from both saving my life yesterday and for giving me the position of fourth seat."

"You're welcome." Replied the young captain, "Is that all?"

"No sir. I would also like to apologize, for my conduct yesterday morning. It was out of line."

"You are forgiven, but it wasn't all that important"

"Begging you pardon sir, but it was." The male soul reaper replied, causing Toshiro to once again raise an eyebrow "When Lieutenant Matsumoto told me that all the members of the squad owed you their lives, I didn't believe her. I misjudged you because of your age and I was prejudice because of the criticism you had given me earlier. I didn't even think that you might have been helping me to survive, and you were right. If I had not thought during the menos attack I **would** be dead. That day you earned my respect, gratitude, and loyalty." Captain Hitsugaya was taken back. No one had ever thanked him that was, except Rangiku, and she was one of his closest friends. He smiled at the young fourth seat, something he rarely did.

"Thank you, Hilow Mitzuriki. You also earned my respect yesterday. You are a true leader, and I expect you to climb high in the soul reaper ranks. You'll go far that I'm sure of." The soul reaper bowed low,

"Thank you sir. If you'll excuse me, I'll take me leave." He turned and walked out the door the Genius Boy could hear him yelling for the newly appointed third seat and couldn't help but chuckle. _Earned respect, huh? How's that for those who doubt I can lead?_

**Saiseki-ki = Sigh se kiki = means stone crusher**

**Hilow Mitzuriki = High low Mitt zur icky **

**Sakyu = Sack you = means sand dune **

**Kesiki Torugata = Key c key Tore u gatta**

**Suna ni Naru = Soon a knee Nar oo = Means become sand **

**Toshiro Hitsugaya = Tow she ro Heat sue guya **

**Rangiku Matsumoto = Raan gee koo Mat sue moto **

**Hieneko = High neck o**

**Hyourinmaru= Hyor een mar oo **

**I think thats all. Review **

**thanks a bunc**_h_ _Noa Nee_


End file.
